


Before Emi: Zeru's Story

by TheNocturnalHermit



Series: The Airbender [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Character Death, Earth Kingdom, F/M, Fire Nation, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Romance, air nomads - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNocturnalHermit/pseuds/TheNocturnalHermit
Summary: A short tale that follows Zeru, Emi's grandfather (my OC from A Gentle Wind and a Roaring Fire). It is not necessary to read that story before reading this one, though it certainly wouldn't hurt.





	

Zeru craned his head this way and that, pushing aside his sandy hair to take a look at the small blue arrow tattoo adorned on the back of his neck. As he gazed at the reflection, he was filled with strange a mixture of pride and disappointment.

  
“I know it is not much.”

  
Zeru tore his eyes away from the mirror and looked over at his mother, who was smiling at him a little sadly.

  
“But it would be too dangerous for you to wear the traditional tattoos,” she continued, unconsciously fiddling with her wrist length sleeves. Zeru smiled and set aside the smaller mirror, kneeling before the older woman.

  
“It’s fine, mother,” he assured her. “I completely understand.”

  
Era chuckled and took her son’s face in her hands, scrutinizing his features. “I still can’t believe you’re already nineteen,” she remarked softly. “Why couldn’t you have stayed my playful little boy?”

  
“How could I be a master if I was always goofing off?” Zeru retorted, standing back up with a smirk.

  
Era scoffed and stood up as well, raising an eyebrow at her son. “Oh please, goofing off is the way of our people. We have a rich tradition of playing and cracking jokes, and we take that very seriously young man.”

  
“Yes dear, because you just ooze with seriousness.”

  
Both Airbenders looked around to see Zeru’s father entering the room, carrying a rather large rucksack over his shoulder. He deposited the bag at his son’s feet, heaving a sigh.

  
“I think that’s everything you’ll need. Unless you’d like to take the kitchen basin with you as well?” Malik asked, his eyes glinting with amusement.

  
“Har, har,” Zeru remarked sarcastically, heaving the rucksack off of the ground and onto his own shoulder. “There’s nothing wrong with wanting to be prepared.”

  
“Of course not, Zeru,” Era said, patting his arm consolingly. “But, are you sure you want to leave so soon? You could wait another year or two…”

  
“I think it’s time I left and saw the world for myself, mother,” Zeru replied kindly as he put on his head scarf. “It’s not like I’ll be gone forever. And I’ll write letters home to you guys whenever I get the chance.”

  
“I know…it’s just…” Era shook her head and turned away, trying to hold back her tears.

  
“Mother, please don’t cry,” Zeru implored her. “I promise, I will come back.”

  
Era merely nodded, drawing her son into a fierce hug. Zeru hugged her in return, trying not to wince as his mother’s grip was a little too tight. After several long moments she finally pulled back, a little calmer though her eyes were still watery. Zeru then turned to his father, hugging him as well.

  
“Take care, son,” Malik said, grinning as they pulled back.

  
“Thanks, father,” Zeru smiled back, hefting his pack a little more comfortably on his back before heading to the front door. His parents followed him, watching as he crossed the threshold and began to head toward the forest beyond their property. Before he got too far, though, his mother called out to him.

  
“Wait, hold on Zeru! I have something for you!” Era swiftly ran back inside the house, leaving both men staring after her in mild bemusement. They only had a moment to exchange confused looks before she came back, holding a bound collection of papers. “Here. I want you to take this on your journey.”

  
“Are these from the Eastern Air Temple?” Zeru asked, taking the papers hesitantly. “But, they’re yours-”

  
“They belong to all Airbenders, my son,” Era overrode him gently. “I’ve spent many years cherishing this knowledge and adding my own accounts. Now it is your turn.”

  
Zeru smiled and hugged his parents once more before taking the time to put the bundle of papers into his rucksack with great care. He then turned and headed back toward the forest, looking back only long enough to wave farewell to his parents as they stood and watched him disappear amongst the trees.

  
For the last nineteen years Zeru had lived with his parents in a cozy house lingering at the edge of an equally cozy Earth Kingdom village. And he had enjoyed it. But at the same time, it wasn’t enough. He wanted to see the world, wanted to explore what was out there. It had taken some convincing, but with his father’s help his mother had finally relented and allowed Zeru the free reign he had always wanted.

  
It was surprisingly easy to allow the peaceful forest to envelop him as he made his way down the narrow path. The soft calling of birds hidden from sight and the skittering of animals running throughout the underbrush made Zeru smile, happy to witness the day to day life of these creatures.

  
His smile fell away, though, when he came to a large boulder that covered most of the path before him.

  
This had always been his limit, the invisible wall that his mother had always made him promise to never cross. Now, however…

  
Zeru squared his shoulders and purposefully stepped around the boulder, continuing through the forest with a fresh spring in his step.

\- - -

**Four Years Later**

The hawk drifted lazily through the sky, confident enough in its mission to allow itself a few moments of peace before finding its target. It lifted its head, contentment rolling off its feathers in waves as it basked in the sunlight. Then the bird dipped down, breaking the cloud cover and searching the ground with sharply intelligent eyes. Below was a spread of buildings and roads, all manner of people going about their day. It took the creature only a matter of minutes to sort through the myriad of faces to locate the one they were meant to find. With a flutter of its wings the hawk dove down further, speeding along agilely until it was right upon the young man.

  
Zeru nearly lost his balance when the large hawk suddenly made itself at home upon his shoulder. Several passerby snickered and shook their heads before continuing on their way, but the young Airbender paid them no mind. Instead, he focused on the bird who was now shuffling impatiently along his arm, a tube tied to its back with sturdy looking leather straps.

  
“Alright, alright. Calm down, fluff ball,” Zeru muttered, taking the tube and flipping open the lid to pull out the rolled up message inside. As soon as the lid was back in place the hawk took off, cuffing Zeru on the arm as it did so. He merely shook his head and moved out of the way of the main foot traffic so he could read the latest letter from his parents.

  
When he had first begun his journey, letters to and from home had been few and far between. The farther he traveled, the longer it took for any sort of message to make its way to either party. After an incident where a letter had nearly fallen into the wrong hands, Zeru finally had had enough and bought a messenger hawk. Since then, correspondence with his parents had been far smoother.

  
Even despite the fact that his messenger hawk was a bit temperamental.

  
Zeru sat himself down on the side of the street, smoothing out the letter and allowing his cerulean eyes to scan the writing. A frown grew on his face the more he read, his mood taking a dip downward. After a few moments he let the paper roll back up in his lap, his gaze now scanning the passerby without really seeing them.

  
About three months ago his mother had written to him with the news that his father had fallen ill. It had started out as just a simple cough, only to escalate into something significantly more serious. Zeru was ready to run back home that second, but his father had forbidden him. He did not want Zeru to abandon this journey for his sake.

  
Zeru only agreed on the condition that he receive weekly letters monitoring his father’s health. At the first sign of things becoming worse, he would come straight home. For the time being everything had remained the same for his father; he was too sick to continue work but he wasn’t becoming any worse either.

  
The young man shook his head as he ran a hand over his face wearily. After a few more moments of silent brooding Zeru pushed his bleak mood away, getting back up to his feet and continuing down the street.  
He was currently traveling through a city that had been occupied by the Fire Nation since very near the beginning of the war. Zeru wasn’t sure how things had originally gone over with the Earth Kingdom residents, but these days it appeared that the city of Yu Dao was witnessing a…truce of sorts. Both Fire Nation and Earth kingdom residents alike were working quite well together, and the city was well on its way to becoming home of the best metalwork in the entire Earth Kingdom.

  
Even so, it was hard for Zeru to ignore the countless other settlements he had been to that were facing far worse conditions when it came to the Fire Nation claiming their land.

  
He frowned, looking around at the content faces of each person he passed. Even with a war raging time marched steadily forward, taking everyone with it. Life could not, would not, be stopped.

  
Zeru then smiled as his mind turned to all the good he had seen on his journey. From children playing and laughing to people helping their neighbors in times of need. It warmed his heart, and made him hopeful for the future.

  
“Hey, watch it!”

  
Zeru blinked, refocusing in time to see a blur of motion running into him heavily. Before he knew it he was sprawled against the ground, a weight dragging at his chest. But then it was scrambling away, footsteps quickly running off before he could get a look at who had crashed against him.

  
“Ow…” he complained under his breath, sitting up and looking in the direction the stranger had gone. But already the crowd was going back to its business, muttering amongst themselves about the rude individual but otherwise they were undisturbed.

  
Zeru heaved a sigh and dragged himself back up to his feet, brushing off his clothes with as much dignity as he could muster. He then continued on his way, determined to make something good come from his stay in this city before he moved onward in his journey.

\- - -

It took some time, but eventually Zeru’s good deed came in the form of helping out a small group of merchants who needed to deliver some fruit baskets to none other than the mayor of Yu Dao himself. The group was overloaded with other deliveries that needed to be made, but they certainly didn’t want to get on the mayor’s bad side by putting him off.

  
With strict instructions to deliver the baskets in a timely and succinct manner, Zeru was sent on his way. He grumbled under his breath as he stumbled over the too big robes the merchants had thrown at him in an attempt to make him seem a little more official.

  
The streets seemed to become more crowded the closer Zeru got to the governor’s home. Everyone was talking to one another in hushed tones, their eyes darting from side to side as if in an effort to not be overheard by the wrong people. But even despite this precaution, Zeru could swear everyone was talking about the same thing.

  
He frowned but continued with his mission until he came to the gates of the mayor’s home. There were several guards there, far more than he had been anticipating. Zeru swallowed thickly, his nerves jumping, but he forced himself to come to the forefront of the crowds, who had been keeping a respectable distance despite their blatant curiosity. Once he had separated himself from the myriad of people, the guards shifted into cautious positions, hefting their weapons up defensively.

  
“That’s far enough,” one of them snapped, effectively halting Zeru in his tracks. With a silent curse aimed at the small band of merchants he was helping, the young Airbender cleared his throat and pasted on a benign smile.

  
“I was sent here to deliver some fruit baskets to Mayor Wong,” Zeru said as professionally as he could.

  
The guards all looked at one another skeptically for a moment before one of them stepped forward, eyeing Zeru’s appearance shrewdly. He made a soft humming noise of recognition when he spotted the crest stitched onto the front of the borrowed robes, and he turned to the other guards with a nod of his head.

  
With that, they all stepped aside and allowed Zeru to pass through without further incident.

  
He looked around at the sprawling gardens appreciatively as he made his way toward the large house. There was all manner of flowers and large plants growing in swirling patterns, creating a peaceful setting. Once at his destination he raised a hand to knock on the double doors, but they swiftly opened before Zeru could even make contact. The sudden movement caught him off guard, causing him to stumble a little over the threshold before he managed to straighten himself up with quick reflexes. The man on the other side of the doors merely raised an eyebrow.

  
“Follow me, sir,” he said in a monotone paired with a slight bow, stepping aside to let Zeru pass through.

  
“A-actually, I have some other things to do today so if I could just drop these off-” Zeru tried to hand over the fruit baskets, but the man simply turned and began to walk back into the house, leaving him no choice but to heave a sigh and follow.

  
Though the lawn and the gardens outside the house had alluded to someone with a respectable amount of wealth, it was nothing compared to the extravagance that lay within the home. Everywhere there were grand tapestries and paintings, elegant tables with fragrant bouquets, and all the surfaces were polished to a high shine. Zeru almost felt like he shouldn’t be walking along the these hallways, but his guide did not miss a single step as he led the younger man through an intricate maze.

  
They soon entered a roofed in pond and garden towards the back of the home. Sitting at the edge of the water was another man, garbed in a simple robe and his sights set to some distant point. The man leading Zeru raised a hand to halt the young Airbender before clearing his throat.

  
“Sir, your weekly fruit baskets have arrived,” he announced in that same, dry monotone.

  
Mayor Wong looked around before standing up, a pleasant smile lighting up his aged face. A furrow appeared between his brows, though, when he noticed Zeru more fully.

  
“Well now, this is a new face,” the mayor remarked. “What is your name, son?”

  
“Lee,” Zeru lied smoothly. He had struggled during his first few months traveling to come up with a good cover name to use around Fire Nation territories, considering ‘Zeru’ was fairly unique. After writing home about the issue his parents had immediately suggested the most common and harmless alias; Lee.

  
“A pleasure. I am Jin-Su Wong, more commonly known as the mayor of Yu Dao,” the older man replied with a light chuckle. “Come in, come in. No need to be shy. You may leave those by the doors.”

  
Zeru nodded and set down the fruit baskets, letting out a small sigh of relief as he did so. He then followed the mayor back to the edge of the small pond and sat down.

  
“So what brings you to Yu Dao, Lee?” Mayor Wong asked.

  
“Just doing some traveling. Wanted to visit the colonies,” Zeru replied as vaguely as he could.

  
“A bold venture, considering the troubles that have arisen with a few of the newer settlements,” the other man mused thoughtfully. Zeru made a noncommittal noise, unsure of what to make of the mayor. Though he seemed pleasant enough, Zeru had learned from his parents that people in positions of power were not to be taken lightly. And it was always best for one to be on their guard and watch what they say.

  
“Yes, sad days indeed,” the mayor continued with a small sigh. He looked so world weary at that moment that Zeru was tempted to offer some words of comfort.

  
“Nothing lasts forever, sir,” he remarked.

  
Mayor Wong chuckled, clapping Zeru on the shoulder. “Quite true, Lee. Quite true. Still, one cannot help but be sucked into the despair that has been clinging to our colonies of late. Though Yu Dao is standing as strong as ever, I worry for the younger settlements.”

  
“Perhaps there are some who are worried for you as well?” Zeru ventured, looking back at the abandoned fruit baskets. The older man followed his gaze and scoffed.

  
“Oh no, those are just from an old acquaintance in the next town over. He’s been sending bundles of those baskets for the last several months in an effort to sway my mind.”

  
“Ah.” Zeru bit the inside of his cheek, his curiosity peaked but he knew better than to get nosy with a man of influence.

  
They then sat in silence for several minutes, the dragging time making Zeru fidgety and wanting nothing more than to be on his way.

  
“Are you married, Lee?” Mayor Wong suddenly asked.

  
“Um…n-no, sir,” Zeru managed to choke out, startled by the man’s intrigue.

  
“Good,” he nodded in approval. “Stay a young traveling buck for as long as you can. It takes a great deal of work to be a husband. And a father.” The last part was said with such a heavy tint of bitterness that Zeru unconsciously shifted away from the mayor in an effort to lessen the weight of those words.

  
“Well, there’s no use mourning the past,” the mayor continued in a drastically different tone. “What’s done is done, and we must look ahead to a better future.”

  
“Yes, sir,” Zeru nodded politely, wishing desperately to be off the mayor’s property and to continue on his journey.

  
Mayor Wong laughed, clapping Zeru on the shoulder once again before standing up. “There’s no need to be so stiffly formal, Lee! But I do thank you for taking the time to chat with an old man.”

  
“Of course, sir. It was my pleasure,” Zeru replied, standing up as well and managing a smile.

  
The mayor nodded approvingly and turned to lead the way back into the house. They gone down a few of the winding hallways when three young women emerged from an out of the way room. Two of them clearly had the look and demeanor of handmaids, but the one in the center seemed far more refined and elegant. Of noble stock.

  
“Good afternoon, sir,” the two handmaids chimed together with practiced ease, bowing respectfully.

  
“Afternoon,” the mayor replied, his stony gaze locked onto the young woman in the center, who was staring off into the distance with an equally chilly demeanor. “I trust you are both keeping my daughter in line?”

  
“Yes sir,” the one on the left assured him, though her eyes darted to the mayor’s daughter.

  
“Good. I would hate to have yet another embarrassing incident occur.”

  
“Of course, father. We both know your reputation and economic standing is far more important than anything,” the young woman in the middle suddenly spoke, her voice level even as her grey eyes finally flicked over to her father.

  
Mayor Wong’s expression darkened dangerously, and he raised a hand to snap his fingers. Within moments, the same attendant that had shown Zeru into the house appear by the older man’s side with a small bow.

  
“Please escort our guest to the door,” the mayor requested, his tone betraying the anger that roiled beneath his steady façade. “It appears I will have to have another discussion with my daughter about the etiquette expected of her.”

  
“Of course, sir.” The attendant bowed once more before ushering Zeru along. The young Airbender only had a moment to look back at the small group, his heart thudding with guilt as he caught the steely gaze of the mayor’s daughter. But beneath her stony visage, he could have sworn there was something like sorrow.

\- - -

Once Zeru had been officially kicked out of the mayor’s home, he wasted no time in tracking down the merchants he had assisted. By the time he found the group, though, he was shocked to see them lounging around and playing Pai Sho.

  
“Hey!” Zeru marched toward to them, his arms crossed indignantly. “I thought you guys said you had a lot of work to do!”

  
“Yeah, we do,” one of them men remarked, his eyes glued to the board in front of him. “I gotta get back my money from this idiot. It takes a lot of work.”

  
“It’d be easier for you if you were actually good,” the other man sniped with a smirk, making the others snicker.

  
“But why did you make me deliver those fruit baskets if all you had to do today was play Pai Sho?” Zeru demanded, ripping off the infuriating robes and throwing them to the ground.

  
“Look kid, if you knew the motivation behind those baskets you’d want someone else to do the work for you, too,” another man piped up.

  
“What are you talking about?” The young Airbender’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as all of the merchants exchanged looks with one another. The first man then sighed and stood up, a serious look in his eyes.

  
“Alright, you’re obviously new around here. But this is something that’s kind of an open secret; everyone knows what’s going on but they’re not stupid enough to actually blab about it in broad daylight.

  
“There’s this other mayor in the next town over, and the Fire Lord has his sights set on conquering that town. The mayor, naturally, does not want the Fire Nation taking over his territory, and he has done everything he can to put off the invading armies. Has his own, elite group of warriors that have been able to defend the town for a good while. But the Fire Lord, he’s a smart man. And he knows everyone in a position of power wants only one thing; more power.”

  
“So he reaches out and makes a deal with our own mayor,” the second merchant chimes in. “If he offers his daughter’s hand in marriage to the son of the mayor in the next town, then they’ll both profit from the Fire Lord’s gratitude and live the rest of their lives in luxury.”

  
“Unfortunately for everyone, both the kids want nothing to do with each other,” the first continued with a shake of his head. “Mayor Wong’s daughter refuses to be married off to someone she’s never met, and the other guy’s son has apparently been romantically involved a local girl for the last year. But of course, this mayor still wants more of the good life than he already has. So he’s been sending our mayor several fruit baskets every week for the last five months, trying to get him to agree to some sort of alternative deal. What that is, though, no one really knows.”

  
“But Mayor Wong isn’t having it,” the third merchant chuckled humorlessly. “He’s been wanting to get rid of his daughter for years, and if he can’t have his arranged marriage, then there’s no deal.”

  
“…Wow,” Zeru remarked, his mind spinning with the underhanded exchanges that have been going on in this colony. “So, what’s the Fire Lord going to do now? Take over the town by force?”

  
“Probably,” the first merchant shrugged carelessly. “The Fire lord is only so patient. If he really wants that town he’ll get it, one way or another.”

  
“I’m more concerned about the mayor’s daughter,” the second remarked. “If she keeps trying to pull stunts like she did earlier today, Wong is just gonna cut the ties and disown her. And this world ain’t too merciful on the pretty ones.”

  
The other merchants murmured their agreement, their expressions somber.

  
“What did she do?” Zeru asked.

  
“Tried to run away, of course,” the first man said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. “Didn’t get too far, though. Caused a big stir in the city with her stumbling through the streets. I wouldn’t be surprised if she bowled some poor souls over in her bid for freedom.”

  
Zeru blinked, his mind going back to the stranger who had run him over earlier that very day. _Was that really the mayor’s daughter?_ he wondered, a small frown on his face.

  
“So, now you know the whole dirty secret.” Zeru was shaken from his thoughts by the second merchant. “Now if you have any sense of self preservation, I’d go ahead and get out of Yu Dao as quickly as possible.”

  
“Oh. Right,” Zeru murmured, turning away distractedly and allowing the merchants to return to their Pai Sho game.

  
The young man stepped back out onto the busy streets of the city, drifting along with the crowd as his mind buzzed with an inordinate amount of activity. After several paces, Zeru shook his head slightly and squared his shoulders, walking more purposefully. The merchants were right; the sooner he left the city the better. Already the Mayor had showed a willingness to include Zeru as a confidant, something the young Airbender truly did not want. Those types of people always ended up getting hurt in some way simply because they knew too much.

  
Zeru soon altered his course and headed toward the market part of the city, with the goal in mind to stock up on some supplies before he headed out. With a small frown, he looked up at the sky to check the position of the sun.

  
_Might need to find somewhere to stay the night…_ he mused ruefully to himself, looking back down in time to catch himself from running into a trio of women.

  
“Oh! Please excuse me-” Zeru began to apologize until he got a better look at the small group.

  
“It’s quite alright. Lee, was it?” the mayor’s daughter remarked, peering up at Zeru with a cool expression.

  
“Um…y-yeah.” Zeru continued to stare dumbly at the young woman, unsure of how to continue on his way without seeming rude. After a few moments of awkwardness, one of the young woman’s handmaids politely cleared her throat.

  
“If we may, Miss Wong, I think it would be best to head back to the house now.”

  
“In a moment,” the young woman said, looking over at the other two. “I’d like to have a word with Mister Lee.”

  
“Um, miss, we really should-”

  
“My father can stand to wait another five minutes,” she overrode the second handmaid with some impatience, her grey eyes flashing. The two women immediately backed down, bowing as they stepped several paces away.

  
Zeru blinked before looking back at the mayor’s daughter, on guard and unsure of what to make of this new situation.

  
“I would like to apologize for running you over earlier,” she said, her expression still remarkably cool and aloof. “I was preoccupied and didn’t think to look where I was going.”

  
“Oh. Well…apology accepted,” Zeru said, managing a small smile. The young woman’s expression did not change, and his smile soon fell away as he cleared his throat awkwardly.

  
“My father has taken a shine to you,” the young woman continued, her gaze locked onto his own.

  
“Oh?” Zeru said again, his caution spiking.

  
“Yes. He laments that you’re not of noble stock, otherwise I’d make you a fine wife.”

  
“Oh.” Zeru winced inwardly, cursing his inability to think of anything better to say.

  
“Is that all you are capable of saying?” the young woman asked, a small spark of amusement lighting up her eyes for the first time.

  
Zeru chuckled. “Sorry. Kinda hard to think of anything to say to something like that.”

  
“I understand. My father’s always wanted a son, but instead he’s stuck with trying to marry me off to the first eligible man that shows up.” She sighed lightly, looking off to the side. “He has a longstanding habit of latching on to any young man whom he thinks could be beneficial to his professional standing.”

  
“Yeah…I’ve heard some things,” Zeru remarked delicately, also looking around at the crowded marketplace.

  
“This city has no sense of discretion,” the young woman chuckled humorlessly. “Yet my father is completely oblivious to what his people know.” She then blinked, managing a sheepish expression. “Forgive me, I seemed to have forgotten my manners. It’s not wise to vent so openly. It just gets…tiring.”

  
“It’s okay,” Zeru assured her with a kind smile. “I could never honestly understand what you’re going through, but I do sympathize with you.”

  
“Thank you, Lee,” the young woman said, smiling a little in return. “So, if I may ask, what brings you to Yu Dao?”

  
“Just passing through,” Zeru shrugged. “I’ve been traveling all over the world for the last few years.”

  
“Really?” She seemed intrigued, a light coming to life in her eyes. However, at that moment her two handmaids came back, both of them looking nervous yet determined.

  
“With all due respect, Miss Wong, your father was adamant that you were to visit the market briefly and then return straight home,” one of them said, bowing deeply.

  
The mayor’s daughter sighed. “Fine. Then let’s not waste any more of his precious time.” She turned to Zeru, bowing respectfully. “Have a good day, Lee. Perhaps we’ll meet again.”

  
Something in her tone sounded like a promise, but Zeru brushed it aside and bowed to her in return. “Good day, Miss Wong.”

  
“You may call me Chen Li.” Before Zeru could say anything to that, she turned and headed back through the marketplace with her handmaids in tow.

  
\- - -

Zeru managed to gather all the supplies he would need to continue his journey, though the day was near its end by the time he had finished shopping. So he found a relatively cheap inn to spend the night, his final thoughts before falling asleep about where he would go next.

  
The following morning Zeru set out as early as he could, eager to get out of Yu Dao before anything else could happen. It took some time, but finally the edge of the city was within sight, as was the forested path beyond the borders.

  
“ _Hey_! _Stop_! _Someone stop her_!”

  
Zeru whipped around in alarm, wondering what could possibly be happening now. His eyes widened as he saw Chen Li booking it down the road, a single bag thumping against her back as she headed straight for him. Before he could do anything else she had caught up and was grabbing at his arm, dragging him with her as she made her escape from the city. Zeru chanced a look back as they ran, fear turning his blood cold as he saw a horde of guards chasing after them.

  
“What the hell are you doing?!” he demanded, shifting so that he was running on his own instead of being pulled along.

  
“Just shut up and keep running!” Chen Li snapped, not bothering to look anywhere else but forward. Zeru grumbled inwardly, looking back again before grabbing Chen Li’s hand and yanking her to the right, off of the path.

  
“Hey, what-?!”

  
“You want to run away from home? Then you’re going to have to trust me!” Zeru cut over her impatiently, throwing caution to the wind and using a spurt of his Airbending to speed them along.

  
Once they had gotten a better distance away from their pursuers, Zeru veered to the left, diving into the thick foliage of the forest. Chen Li dragged at his hand, clearly wanting to be back in control but he was having none of it. Zeru guided them easily through the trees, leaving little to no indicator that they had been past.

  
Before long he swung around to the right once more, running toward some cliffs that he had seen from his previous journey through the forest. The pair skidded to a halt at the edge of the abyss, looking down toward the distant forest below.

  
Chen Li yanked back her hand, crossing her arms angrily. “What do you think you’re doing?!” she demanded.

  
“I could ask you the same thing,” Zeru retorted, holding his hand out toward her insistently. “You made your decision, now you have to go through with it.”

  
“I don’t have to do anything,” Chen Li hissed.

  
Zeru scoffed. “Yes, you do! It’s either me or the wrath of your father, and from what I’ve heard he’s not going to be so forgiving this time around.”

  
“So a double suicide is my best option?!” she yelled, taking a step back from Zeru. “I want my freedom, not my death!”

  
“That’s what I’m giving you!” Zeru glanced over at the tree line, his ears pricking as he heard the guards distantly stumbling through the foliage. “You were so keen on using me before; just take my hand and I will help you.”

  
Chen Li wavered, looking back as the noises of the guards became louder. She then glanced at Zeru, uncertainty etched in her grey eyes. But she took his hand regardless, taking a step toward him.

  
Without waiting any longer, Zeru gripped onto Chen Li and leapt over the edge of the cliff, her shriek of horror drowned out by the rush of wind in his ears. Zeru furrowed his brow, calling upon his energy and waving his free hand toward the rapidly approaching ground. His bending created a strong counter to their freefall, the air swirling around them and slowing their descent. Before long they gently touched upon the grass, both safe and sound.

  
Zeru readjusted his grip on his new companion, guiding them quickly through the trees before the guards could appear on the cliffs far above. Chen Li seemed to be in a state of shock, and he took full advantage of that. He knew the freak out was likely to happen anytime now, and he wanted to be sure there would be no one else around to overhear.

  
Sure enough, after running for several minutes Chen Li dug her feet into the ground, pulling them both to a stop. Zeru let out a small sigh and released the young woman’s hand, turning back to face her. She was staring at him as if he had just turned into some sort of demonic creature.

  
“…I…h-how is this…why…?” Chen Li sputtered, frozen in place with her eyes wide with a mixture of shock and fear.

  
“Look, I know this is a lot to take in-”

  
“ _What are you_?!” she interrupted with a shriek, causing a flock of birds nearby to take off in alarm.

  
Zeru winced, both at her volume and at the accusation in her tone. “I’m an Airbender, what else would I be?” he shot back in irritation.

  
“Someone who’s not supposed to exist!” Chen Li continued, backing up a few paces. “I mean, the Air Nomads are extinct for spirits’ sake!”

  
“Yeah, well this ‘extinct Air Nomad’ just saved your life! So I would be a little more grateful if I were you.”

  
Chen Li shot him a venomous glare, her grey flashing dangerously. “I didn’t ask for your help-”

  
“No, you just dragged me along on your little escape out of Yu Dao!” Zeru cut over her with his own glare. “What did you hope to accomplish with that stunt? Did you think I was going to magically make your life better?”

  
“You said you were a world traveler,” she replied stiffly, crossing her arms. “Which means you would know a better city or town where I could start over.”

  
“With what?!” Zeru laughed in disbelief. “All you have is that bag filled with what I assume is useless junk and the clothes on your back! You don’t know the first thing about making a life for yourself!”

  
“Well what about _you_?!” she shot back, gesturing to Zeru’s own bag that was slung across his back. “That’s all _you_ have! I mean really, how hard can it be to live on the road-”

  
“Oh for spirit’s sake, you really don’t have a clue!” Zeru scoffed, running his hands over his scarf covered head in exasperation.

  
“Fine!” Chen Li curled her hands into fists, storming up to Zeru until she was inches away. “I don’t need you! You’re just an Airbender with no reason to exist! I’ll make my own way; you‘ll see.”

  
She then pushed past him, stomping away into the trees. Zeru stood there for a moment longer, rubbing his aching temples. He knew what the right thing to do was, but at that moment he was more than ready to wash his hands of that stuck up woman and be on his way. She refused to listen to reason, and he wasn’t about to waste any more of his time trying get her to be reasonable.

  
At that moment, though, he could clearly see his mother’s disapproving gaze in his mind’s eye. With a heavy sigh Zeru readjusted his bag and took off after Chen Li.

  
After a few minutes he spotted her standing at a crossroads, pondering the identical paths. At his approach she turned, scowling heavily.

  
“Go away,” she snapped, turning her back once more.

  
“I want to help you,” Zeru said, stopping within a few feet of her.

  
Chen Li scoffed. “I don’t need your help. Go away.”

  
“Look, I’m sorry that I was harsh before. But I wasn’t kidding. It really is hard to try an make your way in this world, and if you don’t know what you’re doing then you’re going to suffer for it.”

  
Chen Li remained silent, though she seemed to be listening. Zeru sighed and stepped a little bit closer. “You want to start a new life in a new town? You’ll have to find a place far from Yu Dao, so that there’ll be little chance of your father finding you. And you’ll have to learn how to live a much simpler life. That means roughing it. A lot.”

  
There was a small pause. Then, Chen Li turned fully, gazing at Zeru contemplatively. “I can do it,” she said confidently.

  
“Maybe. But you’re gonna need help,” Zeru remarked with a small smile. She sniffed, crossing her arms.

  
“…Fine. But two fugitives traveling together is going to be hard to hide, isn’t it?”

  
“Don’t worry, I am a master of disguise,” Zeru grinned with a wink.

\- - -

“These disguises are ridiculous.”

  
Zeru rolled his eyes, glancing over at Chen Li. Admittedly, she looked nothing like how the extravagant daughter of a wealthy mayor would look. Gone were the gaudy robes, the delicate jewelry, and the carefully constructed hairstyle. Now she was wearing a far simpler tunic and trouser combination, her hair messily braided. Admittedly, Zeru hadn’t had the faintest idea of how to style a woman’s hair, but he did the best he could.

  
“Are you really upset with the disguises, or is it the fact that you’re pregnant?” he asked, turning his focus back on the road in front of them. They had left the forest not too long ago, stopping by a small house to “borrow” some clothes for Chen Li to wear.

  
“Well I fail to see how this is supposed to help us,” she grumbled, laying a hand on the faux baby bump beneath her tunic.

  
“People are more likely to be helpful to a pregnant woman. That’s traveling one-oh-one.”

  
“I thought Air Nomads were supposed to be selfless and honest,” Chen Li sniffed.

  
“Hey, we do what we have to do to survive,” Zeru bit back stiffly. “Sometimes being honest isn’t in the cards.”

  
“We?” she repeated, raising an eyebrow.

  
“My mother,” he explained. “She’s an Airbender, too. A survivor from the attack by the Fire Nation.”

  
“Oh.” They fell silent, the air somewhat tense between them. After a few minutes, Chen Li sighed. “Look, about before…I’m sorry for what I said. I was just-”

  
“Shocked?” Zeru supplied, looking over at her with a small smile. “It’s fine. I get it. Not everyone can react with the cool attitude my father had.”

  
“What, your mother told him she was an Airbender and he wasn‘t fazed at all?” Chen Li remarked in surprise.

  
“Pretty much.”

  
“Strange man,” she muttered under her breath. Zeru rolled his eyes but said nothing more. The remaining walk to the nearby village was spent in silence. Zeru wasn’t sure what to make of his new traveling companion. She struck him as stubborn to a fault, so determined to live her life her way yet she clearly had no idea just how hard that sort of life was to achieve. He sighed inwardly; as soon as they found a village she was content with he would leave her to her new life and continue on his own journey.

  
They soon entered the populated settlement, various people walking around and chatting as vendors sat along the side of the road, trying to sell their wares.

  
“So what now?” Chen Li asked in an undertone as they made their way through the crowd.

  
“The second step is to find a way to make money,” Zeru replied, scanning the buildings and vendors with a keen eye. “When traveling abroad, you need to know how to look for something to earn your keep. Getting part-time jobs are the best way to go, though if your options are limited, or if there’s even no prospects to be found, then begging is the best fallback.”

  
“And what about thieving?” she inquired. That caused Zeru to stop in his tracks, turning to her with a serious look in his eyes.

  
“There’s no honor in stealing what doesn’t belong to you. Why would you even consider that as an option?” he demanded, pulling them both to the side of the street away from the crowds.

  
Chen Li scoffed. “You’re the one who said you do what you have to do to survive. If there’s no spare jobs available and begging isn’t cutting it then that’s the third option.”

  
“No, it’s not. Stealing is wrong and selfish. And as long as you’re with me there will be no thieving.” Zeru turned away from her, heading back into the main line of foot traffic. He heard Chen Li sigh and follow him, muttering under her breath.

  
“Do you really think you’d be any good at stealing?” he asked, turning to her with a hard stare.

  
“Would _you_?” she shot back with her own glare.

  
“I’d be a lot more successful than you would,” Zeru remarked with a self-satisfied smirk.

  
“Oh really?” Chen Li grabbed his arm, pulling him to a stop. There was a mischievous grin lighting up her face, something that Zeru knew would not bode well for him. “Prove it then. Go ahead and steal us something. Anything at all.”

  
They stared each other down, a silent battle of wills sparking in the air between them. Then, Zeru grinned as well.

  
“Okay. Fine. We’ll make it a challenge; whoever steals something successfully, without getting caught, wins.”

  
Chen Li wavered for the barest second before gritting her jaw resolutely. “Fine. What’s the reward?”

  
“The next inn we stop at, winner gets the bed, loser takes the floor.”

  
“What, inns don’t have more than one bed in a room?”

  
“We’re living on the road, Chen Li,” Zeru said, crossing his arms. “We can’t afford that sort of luxury. Hell, there’ll be days where we won’t even be able to stay in an inn.”

  
“Ugh, you’ve got to be kidding me…” Chen Li muttered, shuddering in disgust.

  
“Yeah, this sort of life isn’t for everyone,” Zeru remarked with mock understanding. “Too bad you didn’t think that through before-”

  
The rest of his sentence was cut off as Chen Li whirled around, storming off into the crowd with determination. He stood there for a moment longer, dumbfounded, until sense returned to him and he took off after her.

  
It was difficult to find Chen Li through the mass of bodies meandering up and down the street, some sparing Zeru looks of disgust as he pushed past them. Part of him, the moral one that his parents had made sure he would have forever, was kicking him for even agreeing to this venture to begin with. It wasn’t right, it was stupid and dangerous and he shouldn’t have let Chen Li run off to make a fool of herself.

  
Zeru slowed his steps, peering around with sharp eyes as he tried to find her. Then, to his left, he spotted Chen Li loitering around a cabbage stand. The merchant was currently occupied with some customers, going over the finer points of cabbage. Zeru took a moment to roll his eyes at the man’s unwarranted enthusiasm before he made his way over to Chen Li, a lecture poised on the tip of his tongue.

  
Before he could even get the first syllable out Chen Li swiped two cabbages and took off running again.

  
“My cabbages!” the merchant cried out in dismay. Behind him, Zeru could see what appeared to be his young son also waving his arms in distress. “Help! Someone; cabbage thieves!”

  
With a helpless laugh Zeru tore after Chen Li, her own laughter echoing behind her as they both ran down the streets. After shoving their way past the throngs of people occupying the village, they broke free of the border and were on their way to the forest beyond. As soon as the canopy of trees were shielding them, they both stopped to catch their breath.

  
“Un….believable…” Zeru managed to gasp. “All that work…for two cabbages…”

  
“Hey,” Chen Li snapped, straightening up and clutching her stolen vegetables. “At least I stole something. Successfully I might add!” She then grinned at Zeru smugly. “What did you steal? Oh, that’s right; Mr. Goody Goody didn’t take anything! That means I win.”

  
Zeru straightened up as well, staring at Chen Li incredulously. Then, he began to laugh. He laughed so hard his ribs began to ache, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself. Chen Li soon began to laugh as well, both of them feeling oddly lighthearted. After several minutes they managed to calm themselves, though their mirthful grins remained etched onto their faces.

  
“Alright, fine. You win,” Zeru relented, shaking his head with a helpless chuckle. “Come on; we’d better getting going before it gets too dark. No bed reward tonight but maybe you’ll have something soft to sleep on tomorrow night.”

  
“Oh joy,” Chen Li remarked, eyeing the hard ground in distaste as she followed Zeru through the trees. “Although, perhaps we could amend the reward.”

  
“To what?” Zeru asked, looking back with a raised eyebrow.

  
“To getting rid of this useless lump tied around my waist,” she said, gesturing to the bump beneath her clothes. “It didn’t help me get any sympathy at all!”

  
Zeru scoffed, rolling his eyes with a smirk. “Pregnant woman are not usually in the business of stealing cabbages.”

  
“Whatever. First thing tomorrow, this thing is getting removed.”

  
Zeru merely nodded, chuckling softly to himself. That night as they sat in their little campsite, Chen Li already drifting off to sleep, he took out the bundle of papers from the Eastern Air Temple, sifting through them until he came to the stack of blank sheets. Zeru smiled to himself as he began to write out his latest entry; wherever they ended up parting ways, he knew he would always want to remember Chen Li.

  
“Hey,” Chen Li stirred, peering over at Zeru sleepily. “I have a question for you.”

  
“What is it?”

  
“Is Lee really your name?”

  
“No. It’s Zeru,” Zeru replied, mildly amused by the slow blinking his companion was doing as she let that new bit of information sink.

  
“Zeru… Strange name.” Chen Li then rolled back over, promptly going to sleep. Zeru rolled his eyes and continued to write out his entry, his smile still firmly in place.

\- - -

What had started out as a strange and awkward companionship quickly turned into something far friendlier and easygoing. Zeru’s instincts about Chen Li had been right for the most part, except for one crucial difference; whatever it took, she was willing to learn what she needed to know in order to live life on her own. After their initial foray into the previous town (a place Zeru knew he wouldn’t be able to return to anytime soon) they continued to travel Eastward. Zeru continued to teach Chen Li the finer points of living on the road, from finding safe areas to spend the night to showing her how to fish. Even though Zeru had no need to fish, given that he was a vegetarian, his father had still taught him how, saying it was a practical skill to know.

  
There was, however, something that was beginning to bother Zeru. As they had gotten further from Yu Dao, he had begun to urge Chen Li to look at each village and town they visited as a potential place to settle down. But despite her insistence that she wanted to live her own life, she seemed unwilling to accept any of the settlements they passed through as a place for her to set down roots.

  
This went on for a month.

  
They soon entered yet another town. It was quite large, the winding streets busy with foot traffic and palanquins making their way through the mass of bodies. Zeru looked around appreciatively, admiring the tall buildings and pleasant banter between the citizens. _Surely Chen Li won’t be able to turn this place down_ , he mused to himself, looking sidelong at his friend. It was a title that just sort of happened. One day they had regarded one another as mere traveling companions, and the next they were behaving as good friends would. And as a friend, Zeru wanted to make sure Chen Li was happy.

  
“This is a nice place, huh?” he remarked casually.

  
“Yeah. Pretty,” Chen Li replied neutrally, her gaze locked ahead to where they were walking. Zeru frowned at her disinterest, but he refused to let that deter him.

  
“I bet you would be really happy here,” he continued, his voice light and jovial. “Not only is it nice and far away from Yu Dao, but there’s bound to be plenty of places that would hire you. And you could get a great apartment. It’d probably be small, but I bet it would it still be miles better than sleeping on the ground-”

  
“Mhmm, sounds great Zeru,” Chen Li overrode him, clearly not paying attention. Zeru bit back a sigh, unsure of what it was she was looking for. This was the nicest town they had been to in all of their weeks of traveling; it wasn’t likely to get much better unless they were to make the long journey to Ba Sing Se.

  
Suddenly Chen Li let out a startled gasp. Before Zeru could see what was going on she grabbed his sleeve and dragged them both into a small alleyway between two buildings.

  
“What are you doing?!” Zeru demanded in a low voice. Chen Li merely shushed him, staring intently out into the street they had been on mere moments before. Zeru bit back a groan of irritation, watching the street as well. A short moment later a group of Fire Nation soldiers came into view, talking to one another and occasionally letting out a hearty chuckle. The citizens of the town didn’t seem too bothered by their presence, though Zeru noted that they gave the soldiers a wide berth.

  
“I still can’t believe it,” one of the soldiers remarked, shaking his head. “There’s no way that’s true!”

  
“I swear to the spirits, it’s all true,” another insisted, raising her hand solemnly though the effect was ruined by the amused smirk she wore. “Dragged right out of that lavish house by the Fire Lord himself. It was only a matter of time, we all know that.”

  
“Yeah. But still, who would have thought the Fire Lord would have gone to that length,” a third soldier remarked, shaking his head. “I mean, I know the guy’s daughter ran off with some vagabond but was banishing Mayor Wong really necessary?”

  
“Geez you’re soft,” the first soldier laughed, causing his companions to do the same. “He failed to do what the Fire Lord wanted, of course there’s gonna be consequences! I just didn’t think they’d be so publicly humiliating.”

  
“Well let that be a lesson to you boys; don’t ever think about double crossing the Fire Lord!” the female soldier chuckled.

  
“Pfft, like any of us are that suicidal,” another solider scoffed. They continued to chat back and forth, their voices soon disappearing down the street. Zeru and Chen Li remained frozen in their alleyway, stunned by what they had heard. Zeru was unsure of what his friend was feeling at that moment; he knew her relationship with her father had been very strained, but surely she was feeling…something. He looked over, Chen Li’s tense profile not letting out a single hint of what was going on in her mind.

  
Before he could muster up the courage to say something, anything at all, she finally moved away from the alley, staring in the directions the soldiers had disappeared in. Then, she turned on her heel and marched off in the opposite direction.

  
“Chen Li, wait!” Zeru called after her, running to catch up. Despite her swift speed, he called upon his Airbending to aid him and within moments he was walking in sync with her. “Tell me what’s on your mind,” he asked as gently as he could.

  
“Nothing,” she replied shortly, trying to speed up her pace. It did nothing, for Zeru was easily able to keep up.

  
“Yes, there’s something,” he huffed. “You just found out your father was banished by the Fire lord himself. You can’t tell me you don’t feel anything-”

  
“Even if I did what does it matter?!” Chen Li suddenly snapped, whirling around to face Zeru. “He’s gone and he’s not coming back! _I_ left and I’m not going back! So even if I feel anything, _anything_ about what happened to him there’s no reason to acknowledge it!”

  
“Yes there is!” Zeru sighed, looking around at the crowded street before steering them into another secluded alleyway. “Chen Li, he’s your father. He may have been overbearing and cold and distant but he’s still a part of you. I know you feel something.” He laid a hand on her shoulder, her grey eyes swimming with tears. “What is it?”

  
“…I…I feel…guilty,” Chen Li finally muttered, glaring off to the side. “And I feel so angry with myself for feeling guilty. He never did anything for me; everything was always in his best interests, never my own! All he did for years was criticize me, no matter how hard I tried to live up to his expectations. By the end of it I was just so tired of even trying. So…why do I feel guilty?” She looked up at Zeru, her tears now trickling down her cheeks. “Why, Zeru?”

  
Zeru didn’t say anything right away. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close. She clung to his tunic, her soft sobs muffled by the fabric. “You have a good heart,” he eventually murmured. “That’s what I love about you.”

  
Chen Li quieted for a moment before letting out a small sigh, removing herself from Zeru’s arms. “Thanks for helping me,” she hiccupped, wiping her eyes wearily. “I appreciate it.”

  
“What are friends for?” Zeru smiled. Chen Li managed a smile of her own before turning and leading the way out of the alley and back onto the busy streets. They ended up only passing through the town, making their camp in a large field beyond the settlement. They both fell asleep with the stars winking down at them, the night peaceful and calm.

\- - -

A few weeks later the pair found themselves in a smaller town, more apt to be described as a large village. Zeru was on edge as they explored the area; it had been three weeks since his last letter from home, and he was getting worried. Throughout his time with Chen Li, he had kept his parents posted on where they were traveling and how things were going. They were happy he had found a friend, but they urged him in every letter to be careful considering her heritage. That always made Zeru roll his eyes; even if Chen Li was a Fire Nation citizen she had expressed numerous times that she was disgusted by her nation’s behavior in this war. Not to mention she had used him as a means of escape from her home city.

  
But now Zeru would have gladly welcomed a whole book filled with cautionary tales from his parents if it meant that he could have some form of contact with them. The last he had heard was that his father was feeling a little worse for wear, but he had been forbidden to return home for what was most likely nothing serious. Of course, Zeru had his doubts about that.

  
Chen Li sensed that Zeru was feeling tense, and she wasted no time in dragging him into the thick of the town, exploring each merchant’s cart they passed. Since their first day together they had both agreed to a no stealing rule. Though that didn’t stop Chen Li from bragging now and then that she was perfectly capable of thieving if need be. Zeru would then assure her that stealing cabbage was not something to be proud of.

  
They walked through the market, Chen Li pausing every so often to admire an article of clothing or a piece of jewelry. Zeru trailed behind a few paces, looking around the crowd without really seeing them. His eyes darted up into the sky, searching uselessly for his messenger hawk to appear from out of the clouds. He let out a small sigh at the same time Chen Li let out an excited gasp.

  
“Oh this is a handsome piece,” she gushed, gazing at a red and gold choker necklace with an opal inlay. Despite his worries, Zeru couldn’t help but smile at her enthusiasm.

  
And he wasn’t the only one.

  
“You have an excellent eye for beauty,” the merchant, a young man around Zeru’s age, remarked to Chen Li. “Not surprising, considering you’re quite the beauty yourself.”

  
“Oh. Well. Thank you,” Chen Li managed to say, blushing lightly. Zeru raised an eyebrow at the merchant, a muscle ticking in his jaw.

  
The young man continued to banter with Chen Li, showing her other flashy jewelry and clothing as she ooed and awed over the pieces. The longer they stood there, laughing together, the more irritated Zeru became. Finally, he had had enough.

  
“Well this has been fun and all but we have to get going,” he snapped, grabbing Chen Li by the hand and steering her away from the merchant without a backward glance. After walking for several paces, Chen Li pulled them both to a stop.

  
“That was very rude of you, Zeru,” she remarked, yanking her hand back and crossing her arms. “I didn’t even get a chance to look at the scarves!”

  
“Oh please, he was just showing off those shiny baubles to impress you,” Zeru shot back, crossing his arms as well. “And it was working, apparently,” he added in an undertone.

  
Chen Li puffed up indignantly, jabbing him in the chest with a finger. “Don’t you dare suggest that I can be bought with expensive clothes and jewels! I’ve had seventeen years of that life and it never brought me any happiness! Do you really think I’m that shallow?!”

  
Zeru didn’t say anything, causing Chen Li to scoff in disgust and storm off. He stood there in the middle of the street, his flare of anger having died down and now he was left wondering what exactly had just happened. He ran a hand over his face wearily before taking off in the direction Chen Li had disappeared. He didn’t want to leave things so sour with his friend-

  
_No…it’s something more_ , part of him piped up softly, making Zeru stumble in his steps. He came to a stop, pondering upon this new revelation. Chen Li was someone he had come to care about, a lot if he was being honest with himself. She was fun to be around, and certainly a hard worker when the occasion called for it. And Zeru would have to be blind not to notice how beautiful she was, even in commoner clothing. The more he thought about it the more obvious it became; he loved Chen Li.

  
Zeru shook his head, resuming his walk though a little faster now. His mind was racing with ways he could tell Chen Li while at the same time he dismissed the very idea. He had no way of knowing if she felt the same, and if blurted out how he felt only to find that she didn’t want the same thing he was at risk of losing his friendship with her.

  
_Just find her and apologize first_ , he told himself as he came to the edge of the town, looking around with sharp eyes. _Afterward…I’ll figure something out_.

  
It took a few more minutes but Zeru eventually managed to find Chen Li sitting on a boulder by the edge of a hill, looking out over the forest beyond. Zeru sighed and squared his shoulders, approaching her.

  
“Chen Li?” he said hesitantly. She didn’t turn, but he saw her shift her posture slightly, her back stiff. “Look, I’m sorry I was a jerk before. I didn’t mean-”

  
The rest of his words were cut off as a loud shriek broke the air. They both looked up, seeing a messenger hawk spiraling down toward the pair. It landed heavily on Zeru’s shoulder, ruffling its feather importantly.

  
Zeru immediately unlatched the tube on the hawk’s back, pulling out the letter inside. As he unrolled it the hawk took off again, flying away and out of sight. His eyes scanned the writing, which contained the shortest letter he had ever received. And it did not bode well.

  
“…Zeru?” Chen Li asked as he remained silent, his eyes glued to the paper. “What is it?”

  
Zeru didn’t respond immediately; he felt like his heart had been punched out of his chest. “It’s…I…” he swallowed thickly, finally letting the letter drop from his grip. “My father…his illness has gotten much worse…he’s not going to make it much longer.”

  
Chen Li stared at Zeru for a long moment before hopping down from the boulder, picking up her pack and hoisting it over her shoulders.

  
“Come on,” she said, walking over to Zeru and taking him by the hand. “You said your village wasn’t too far from here, right?”

  
Zeru blinked several times, his mind trying to keep up with this new turn of events. “Well, it’s still several days away on foot-”

  
“You’re an Airbender. Get us there faster,” she cut over him, shaking his hand impatiently and dragging him along after her. “You need to be with him. Both of them.”

  
“Wait,” Zeru said, pulling them both to a stop. Chen Li looked around with an eyebrow raised. “Thank you,” he said sincerely. “But in order to move quickly you’re gonna have to do something.”

  
“Done, what is it?” Chen Li asked without blinking an eye.

  
“Get on my back and hold on tight. We’re going to be moving fast.”

\- - -

What would have taken three days to travel by walking was cut down to a day and a half with Zeru using his Airbending to speed them along. Chen Li had taken his advice to hang on tight to a whole other level; she had nearly choked him several times as he sped through the forest, her head buried in his shoulders as she held on with an iron grip.

  
As the sun began its downward descent on the second day, Zeru spotted the little house not too far off in the distant. There was a pang of sorrow that mixed bitterly with the swell of happiness he felt at being back home after so many years. He only wished he had returned to better circumstances.

  
They had were barely halfway toward the house when the front door opened, revealing Zeru’s mother.

  
“I didn’t think you’d be able to make it in time,” Era said, standing aside to let them in. Zeru noted that her eyes were red and puffy, and there was still a film of unshed tears covering her dark orbs. But her voice was steady and strong; she was prepared for the inevitable.

  
“So he’s still…?” Zeru asked, his voice trailing off as he tried not to think of the alternative.

  
“Yes,” his mother confirmed, nodding solemnly. “You should go see him.”

  
“Right.” Zeru made to walk out of the main room when he stopped, looking back at Chen Li uncertainly. “Would you-?”

  
“I’ll be fine here, Zeru,” she immediately assured him. “Go and see your father.”

  
Zeru nodded, swallowing thickly as he made his way to his parents’ room. The door was ajar, and he pushed it open hesitantly. He was swiftly met with the sight of his father laying in bed, seemingly asleep. He looked pale and gaunt, so different from the strong character he had been before, when Zeru was growing up. The stark contrast nearly made Zeru fall to his knees in shock.

  
As he stood there for lengthening moments Malik stirred, opening his eyes wearily and smiling as he saw his only child hovering in the doorway.

  
“…Zeru,” he croaked, shifting slightly to a better position. “Good…to see you…” His voice was like a death rattle, making Zeru wince at how painful it must be for his father to speak.

  
“I should have come back sooner,” Zeru muttered, shaking his head and stepping further into the room. “I could have helped you-”

  
“Stop, Zeru,” Malik overrode him sharply. The consequences were swift, making him cough violently. Zeru quickly made his way over to the chair next to the bed, grabbing the cup of water from the nightstand and waiting for the coughing fit to subside before handing it over. Malik took a grateful swig of the cooling liquid, handing the cup back after a moment.

  
“There is…no reason…for you to…blame yourself…” Malik managed to say as he caught his breath. “This…is simply…my time…”

  
“No!” Zeru immediately denied. “You should be around for another thirty- no, forty years! There’s still so much for you to do, so much to see…” He heaved in a shuddering breath, his eyes filling with tears. “What am I supposed to do without you, dad? What are we going to do...?”

  
Malik laid a cold hand over Zeru’s, smiling softly. “You will…do…just fine…my son…” he murmured. “Life…goes on…no matter…what happens… And someday…you will…learn…that…for yourself.” His smile widened, making him seem less sickly for a brief moment. “There is…so much…for you to do…and see…in your own…life… Do not…waste time…mourning mine…”

  
Zeru clenched his jaw, holding tightly onto his father as Malik’s eyes drifted close, exhausted from speaking so much. Once he was sure that his father was sleeping peacefully he left his bedside and returned to the other room. There, he found his mother speaking softly with Chen Li, both women nursing cups of tea. At the sound of his approach, his mother looked up.

  
“How is he?” Era asked anxiously.

  
“Weak,” Zeru said, going over to pour his own cup of tea. “And tired. It shouldn’t be too long now…”

  
As he sat down at the table Chen Li reached over to pat his hand, smiling softly. “You two shouldn’t stay away for too long,” she said quietly. “He’ll need you both by his side.”

  
Era and Zeru nodded their agreement, though they both took their time finishing their tea. Afterward, they both stood up and made their way back into the bedroom. However, before he got too far Zeru turned back, gesturing to Chen Li.

  
“Come on. I want you to meet him,” he beckoned. Chen Li blinked in surprise, but she quickly stood up and took Zeru’s outstretched hand. They all gathered around Malik’s bed, the man rousing briefly to exchange a few more weak words with Era and Chen Li. But as the day drew to a close, the first stars appearing in the sky, Malik failed to rise any more. And as the final rays of the sun disappeared behind the horizon his breathing stilled, his heart coming to a stuttering halt.

  
Malik was gone.

\- - -

Two months passed. Era and Zeru buried Malik behind the house, a roughly carved slab of stone serving as the marker to his final resting place. After the burial, Era insisted that her son and Chen Li stay for a while and rest after their long journey. Zeru had expected Chen Li to politely refuse, sure that she was ready to get back on the road and find her new home, but she had accepted right away. And he was grateful.

  
It was strangely easy for Zeru to fall back into his rhythm after his father’s passing. He was still filled with sorrow, but doing the daily chores and stepping up as the man of house was actually a rather simple transition.

  
As the days passed Zeru and Era began to feel a little more normal. There would always be a hole in their hearts where Malik had been, but as Era often told her son love was a form of energy that is reborn time after time. When the love for one person falls away, it will most certainly come back in a new form. Zeru already knew which form that love had taken for him.

  
He awoke one morning, feeling oddly content, much more so than he had in weeks. He immediately got out of bed, getting dressed before heading through the home and outside into the early morning sunshine. As had become his habit, he made his way around the house to visit his father’s grave. However, this morning it seemed he wouldn’t be alone.

  
“Good morning,” he greeted Chen Li, smiling lightly. She turned at his approach, smiling as well.

  
“Good morning,” she replied. “Did you sleep well?”

  
“Actually, I did. How about you?”

  
“As well as I usually do,” Chen Li remarked, turning back to gaze at the headstone. “I thought I’d pay my respects this morning. I only spoke with him briefly, but he seemed like a man with a lot of wisdom to share.”

  
“That he was,” Zeru agreed with a small laugh. “He was also kinda strange sometimes, but you knew that already.”

  
Chen Li groaned, turning to raise an eyebrow at Zeru. “You still remember I said that?” she asked in exasperation.

  
“Of course I do. I remember everything you said.”

  
“Right,” she scoffed, turning to head back to the house. “Sure you do.”

  
“Okay, maybe not everything,” Zeru amended, trotting to catch up to her. “But still, I remember the good stuff. Like your birthday. Happy birthday, by the way.”

  
Chen Li stopped and looked over at Zeru, a soft blush adorning her cheeks. “You know it’s my birthday today? How? I’ve never mentioned when it was before.”

  
“I overheard you talking with my mother about it,” Zeru explained. “She wanted to throw you a celebration, but you refused. Why is that?”

  
“There’s really no need to make a fuss about something so insignificant,” Chen Li shrugged.

  
“Well that’s a bunch of crap,” Zeru scoffed. “Of course it’s significant! It’s your birthday; it’s the day you came into this world and changed my life forever.”

  
Chen Li blinked at him, her blush growing. “You certainly know how to flatter a girl,” she laughed, tucking a loose strand of ebony hair behind her ear.

  
“No. Not just any girl. You,” he corrected, taking her hand in his own. “Look, I didn’t think that when we first met you’d have such an impact on my life. But ever since you used me to escape that city that’s all you’ve been doing. Affecting me day after day. And I know you’ll want to be getting back on the road to find a new place to call home, but I couldn’t let you leave until I told you how I feel. How you make me feel.”

  
“You…really mean that?” Chen Li asked hesitantly.

  
“Every word,” Zeru assured her, his sapphire eyes catching and holding her grey orbs. “I love you, Chen Li.”

  
They stared into each other’s eyes for lengthening moments, her silence somewhat unnerving. Then, a wide smile split her face and she flung her arms around Zeru, holding him tightly.

  
“I’ve been hoping you’d feel the same way,” she murmured against his chest. “I love you too, Zeru. With all my heart.”

  
Zeru smiled as well, wrapping his arms around Chen Li and holding her close. He vowed then and there to make sure to give her the life she deserved; a life filled with genuine happiness. And as long as she was by his side, his mother watching over them and his father looking on from the realm of spirits, Zeru would always be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short tale. Granted, it's three months late to what I said it was going up but clearly that didn't pan out. And for that I sincerely apologize.
> 
> Stay tuned, though, for the final peek into the lives of Emi's ancestors; this time the wait will be shorter. Next up, her father Samir, her mother Akemi, and her grandmother Haruka.


End file.
